LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Friday 14th August 2015 *Amwell: 2 Little Stint, Turnstone (Herts website) *London Wetland Centre: Wood Sandpiper (BirdGuides); 100 Swift, 80 House Martin (website) *Neasden: 2 Green Sandpipers over Braemar Avenue at 07.10 (Andrew Self) *Staines Reservoirs: Wood Sandpiper 7.49 (BirdGuides) *Tyttenhanger: Wood Sandpiper (BirdGuides) *Worcester Park/Motspur Park: Whinchat horse fields, Peregrine on gas holder (Bob Smith) Thursday 13th August 2015 *Alexandra Park: 50+ House Sparrows post breeding flock in brambles south end playing fields, also 8 Chiffchaffs in mixed flock cricket scrub (Bob Watts) *Amwell: 2 Little Stint (Herts website) *Beddington Farmlands: 1 juvenile Little Ringed Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin, 22 Green Sandpiper (yesterday), 1 Common Sandpiper, 8 Lapwing, 2 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Peregrine, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler pics here http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/ *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Ringed Plover, 4 Lapwing, Avocet, '''Redshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Dunlin, 5 Common Tern, 40+ Swift, 5 Swallow, 10 Sand Martin (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke, Andrew Verrall); all seven waders still present at 5pm including 7 Green Sandpipers (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes and Thames: After the storm 9 Little Egret, 3 Kestrel, Hobby, 2 sparrowhawk, Marsh Harrier (fem), Little Owl, Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Greenshank, 2 Common Tern, Whimbrel, Curlew, Oystercatcher, 11 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 41 Yellow-legged Gulls, 17 Swallows, 28 House Martins, 2 Swift. Plus Common Seal and Grass Snake. (Ralph Todd) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Little Egret, 3 Teal, 75 Mallard, 8 Common Tern (3 juv's), 2 Sandwich Tern East along the Thames, 2 juvenile Yellow-Legged Gull, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warbler. Nearby 4 Common Sandpiper Bow Creek (N P Senior) *Gallions Reach: 1 '''Little Tern upriver @10.55, 18 Sandwich Tern, 9 Arctic Tern, 170 Common Tern, 2 Kittiwake (1ad 1 1st year), Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Dunlin, 3 lapwing, 13 Common Sandpiper, 2 Swift. (Gary A James) *KGV Reservoir: Smew, Pintail, Yellow Wagtail, Whinchat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: brood of 2 Shoveler still, 2 juv Mandarin, Water Rail, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 3ad 2juv Common Tern plus 3 SW, 2 Common Gull W, 30 Swift, Swallow, Whinchat, Willow Warbler (R.Kaye); Dunlin (Catherine Beazley) *Montrose Playing Fields NW9: Grey Wagtail along Silk Stream (Andrew Haynes). *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill, Turtle Dove (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoirs: Black Tern, Grey Plover (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: F Tuftie with 8 recent ducklings. No sign of Black Tern today (Quentin Given), Lapwing on East Warwick, Lesser Whitethroat at bottom of West Warwick (A Winstanley). Lockwood: Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Shoveler, juv GBB Gull (Jonathan Nasir) *Wanstead Flats: Whinchat still pub scrub, 2 Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, 6 + Willow Warbler, 5 + Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 15 Swift, 4 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 6 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 10 + Little Grebe, Skylark, 4 Kestrel, 200 + Starling, Jersey Tiger (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park/Motspur Park: 2 Peregrines flew across fields to gas holders(Bob Smith) Wednesday 12th August 2015 * Hampstead Heath: Spotted Flycatcher between Parliament Hill and 1st Hedge. Also 2 Willow Warblers and 2 Swifts. c.1300hrs (Pete Mantle) * London Wetland Centre: Little Egret, 8 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Tern (WWT website) * Queen Mary Reservoir: 2 Black Tern juvs early evng, 1 Arctic Tern juv, and 5 Common Sandpiper. (Franko J Maroevic) * Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black Tern juv on S basin midday at least and 1 Black-necked Grebe. 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Green Sandpiper on N basin. 3 Dunlin flew S 19.45. 4 Little Ringed Plover on N basin in evng but no sign of any other waders nor Black Tern. (Franko J Maroevic) * Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Black Tern, Greenshank, 3 Common Sandpiper (Pete Betts) Black Tern moved to High Maynard by 3.40 and showing very well; also 2 Little Egrets and 2 Egyptian Geese near entrance (Alan Hobson) * Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, Sedge Warbler '''(pub scrub), singing Reed Warbler, 10 + Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 13 Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 8 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 4 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) * Whitehall, SW1: 2 Peregrines noisily around during the late afternoon. (Dave de Silva) * Woodlands Farm: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler (Conrad Ellam) '''Tuesday 11th August 2015 * Beckton Creekside/Roding Outfall HT: Common Buzzard over sewage works, 3 Common Sandpiper, 9 Common Tern (1 juv), 4 Chiffchaff, Oystercatcher, 10 Reed Warbler, 3 Sand Martin, c200 Starling, 2 Willow Warbler (site first of autumn) (Peter Beckenham) * Brent Reservoir: 4 Common Sandpiper, 6 seen early am (A Self), 2 Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret, Little Grebe, House Martin (West Hendon Bdway). (Steve Blake) * Crossness: 2 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 20+Common Tern, Swift, 8 Reed Warbler, 7 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, 30+Linnet (Conrad Ellam) * Denham A40: Tawny Owl calling, Sparrowhawk, 2 maybe 3 Kingfishers (Dan Pinkham) *Gallions Reach: 2 Sandwich Tern, Lapwing, 7 Common Sandpiper, Teal, Sand Martin, 1 Yellow Wagtail, Reed Warbler. (Gary A James) *Harefield Moor: 8 Swallow, 2 Yellow Wagtails to and from farm direction, 3 Reed Buntings, Red Kite, 3 Skylark, Bullfinch heard (Dan Pinkham) *Millwall Outer Dock: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Juvenile Yellow-legged Gull (N P Senior) *Mudchute Park: 1 juvenile Spotted Flycatcher, 6 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (N P Senior) *Pinner (HA5): A stunning male Sparrowhawk lands on the feeding apparatus at 18:40 - & we all saw it : ) (Jon, Valerie & Nick Ridge) *Purfleet: 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Dunlin, 1 Kingfisher between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: Little Egret (Upper Pen Pond), Whinchat, 3 Stonechat, Whitethroat, Reed Bunting (all together in Lawn Field) (James Palmer) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 juv Willow Warblers, Chiffchaff in mixed tit flock, also 2 Painted Ladies Scrapyard Eadow (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Whimbrel south over the Warwicks, 3 Black-Tailed Godwit south over Lockwood, 7 Common Sandpiper, Yellow Wagtail over Waterworks, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 12 Shoveler, 2 Kingfisher, 40+ Linnet (Jamie Partridge, Jonathan Nasir) * Wormwood Scrubs: A Common Buzzard deep in some trees at 9am being mobbed by 2 Magpie. Also, c15 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c12 Blackcap, c5 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 7 Greylag over, c3 Meadow Pipit, c100 Goldfinch & 2 Stock Dove. (David Lindo) * Wanstead Flats: juv Whinchat (pub scrub), Spotted Flycatcher (enclosure), Green Sandpiper (h), 6 Willow Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 + House Martin, 10 Gadwall, f Teal, f Shoveler, 10 + Little Grebe (5 young), 3 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, Skylark (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan); Pied Flycatcher, 7 Willow Warbler, Red Kite (Dan Hennessy/Marco Johnson) Monday 10th August 2015 * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove, Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Gallions Reach: Sandwich Tern, 18 Arctic Tern, 16 Common Sandpiper (KJMcmanus) *Isle of Dogs: Sandwich Tern lingering off Saunders Ness then off downstream at 3.15, 8 Common Terns, 2 juvenile Yellow-legged Gulls (N P Senior) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Treecreeper (one in court grounds), Lesser Whitethroat, 1-2 Common Whitethroat, 3 juv Blackcap, 2-3 young Sparrowhawk calling, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) * Rainham: juv Bearded Tit along Coldharbour Lane/NCR-13, west end of silt lagoons (Fraser Simpson) * Roding Valley Meadows NR: 90+ Goldfinch, post-breeding flock on seeding thistles, Hither River Mead field (Barry Jones) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Hummingbird Hawkmoth Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts) * Walthamstow Filter Beds: m Peregrine over east a.m. Grey Wagtail, 50+ mixed Martins (D Barrett) * Wanstead Flats: 3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Kestrel, 2-4 Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 13 Goldfinch, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Swift, 15 + House Martin (Nick Croft) * West Reservoir, Stoke Newington: 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Grey Wagtail, juv Goldcrest (Peter Beckenham) Sunday 9th August 2015 * Alexandra Park: Common sandpiper briefly 0945 south end Wood Green Res - site year first (Bob Watts) *Blackwall Beach: 14 Yellow-legged Gull (2 ads, 1 near ad, 2 4th cy, 2 2nd cy, 7 juveniles), 16 juv. Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 juv. Herring Gull, 3 juv. Greater Black-backed Gull, 10 Common Tern, 1 Reed Warbler (N P Senior) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 3 Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper; also Brown Argus - site first (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) * Bushey Park: 2 Peregrine, 1 Kestrel, 20+ Jackdaw, number of Green Woodpecker heard but not seen. (Richard Horwood/Chris Elders) * Cornmill Meadows: 4 Teal, Red Kite, Buzzard, 2+ juv Sparrowhawk, juv Dunlin, 4 Snipe, juv Green Woodpecker, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Swallow, 7+ House Martin (Simon Papps) * Crossness: 2 Sandwich Tern downriver at 12:05, Yellow-legged Gull juv, Barn owl, 5 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Common Tern including flock of 26 upriver, 22 Lapwing, 1 Oystercatcher, 3 Sand Martin, 7 Swallow, c50 Goldfinch (John Archer). * Gallions Reach: 7 Sandwich Terns (KJMcmanus) 18 Arctic Tern, 8 Oystercatcher. (Gary A James & Paul Davis). * Greenwich Peninsula:Peregrine,2 Reed Warbler,Kingfisher,4 Common Tern,1 Oystercatcher,(George Kalli) Mediterranean Gull 1 adult winter, Ecology Park 1 Willow Warbler (Richard Green). At least 6 House Martin with 2 Swift very high over Peartree Way, plus Kestrel hovering over tall riverside flats under construction there (Chris Rose) * Hogsmill STW: c150 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kestrel, 2 Teal (Mat Hare) * London Wetland Centre: Common Sandpiper, Snipe, singing Willow Warbler (WWT website) *Osterley Park: 4 Common Tern (2 juveniles), 4 Egyptian Goose, juvenile Goldcrest, 4 Great Crested Grebe (2 new juveniles), Green Woodpecker, 4 Grey Heron, Greylag Goose with Canada Geese, 28+ Jackdaw, Jay, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Mandarin, Pochard, Ring-necked Parakeet, Stock Dove (Richard Woolley). * Oxleas Woods: Hobby family, Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallow n, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, Nuthatch & Treecreeper in Tit flock (Conrad Ellam & Ron Turner) * Purfleet: 3 Sandwich Tern on mud (Dartford Creek mouth), 18 Arctic Tern upriver between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: Two Sandwich Terns upriver 2.40pm, Wood Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 44 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Curlew, 9 Dunlin, 2 Oystercatchers (Sean Huggins) * Staines Reservoir: Black-Necked Grebe, Peregrine,(Jim Sweetland) * Stanwell Moor: 2 Little Egret and Greenshank (C.Lamsdell) * Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Red Kite, Kestrel, 3 Swift, 5 Skylark (family party of 3), c15 Swallow, 4 Whitethroat, 4 Reed Bunting, 2 Linnet, obvious insect immigration to weedy area with 3 Clouded Yellow (3rd consecutive year this species present here), 2 Painted Lady + Bordered Straw (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Totteridge Valley: Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 Swallow , 8 Lesser Whitethroat (couple of family groups), nine species of butterfly (John Colmans) * Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Buzzard, Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Meadow Pipit, 2 Willow Wabler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Pochard, 7 Little Grebe, 8 Swift, 20 + House Martin, Yellow-Legged Gull (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) * Wanstead Park: 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Swift, 5 House Martin, GReat Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Grey Wagtail, Buzzard sp (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Wraysbury GP: Green Sandpiper (C. Lamsdell) * Woodlands Farm: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, Purple Hairstreak (Conrad Ellam) Saturday 8th August 2015 * Alexandra Park: Crossbill '''NE 0815 from cricket scrub also Garden Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, House Martin (Bob Watts) *Blackwall Beach:fewer gulls than of late - 8 Yellow-legged Gull (2 ad, 1 2cy, 1 3cy, 4 juveniles), 1 ad Common Gull (N P Senior) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, 16 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, Nuthatch & Jersey Tiger - site first (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard) * Bromley-by-Bow, River Lea: Grey Wagtail (Alan Hobson) * Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Peregrine, 1 Common Sandpiper, 13 Common Tern (5 free flying juveniles - a season total of 9 successfully fledged from a single raft), 5 House Martin, 1 Swallow S, 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Linnet (N P Senior) *Fulham Old Cemetery: Sparrowhawk.....two or three fledged juveniles calling (David Wills). * Gallions Reach: Sandwich Tern, 4 Whimbrel, 17 Black-tailed Godwit (KJMcmanus) 5 Common Buzzard, 1 Dunlin 2 Whimbrel (Gary A James & Paul Davis). * Hackney Wick, Bar No.90, by the canal: 50+ House Martins (Alan Hobson) *Isle of Dogs rooftop skywatch: 2 Peregrine, 1 male Kestrel S, 2 Common Buzzard W/SW, 2 Little Egret W, 4 Common Tern E, 1 juvenile Yellow-legged Gull W, 4 Swift S (N P Senior) * Jubilee Road, Stepney: 1 imm Marsh Harrier N at 10:20, 1 Kestrel at 16:40, 3 Swift S at 20:05 (Rob Martin) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 2 large downy, Hobby, 32 Lapwing, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 2 juv Great black backed Gull, 2 flying juv Common Tern, 7 Swift, 8 Swallow, 2 Willow Warbler (R.Kaye) * Margravine Cemetery: juvenile Green Woodpecker, juvenile Great Spotted Woodpecker, juvenile Jay, a few Goldfinch fledglings, 2 Peregrine Falcon on CXH (Nathalie Mahieu, Ruth Savery) * Rainham Marshes RSPB: 53 Black-tailed Godwits, Greenshank and 11 Dunlin on Aveley Pools, 2 Curlew and a Whimbrel Aveley Bay (Sean Huggins), 1 Wood Sandpiper also on Aveley Pools 13:00 (Rob Martin) * Roding Valley Meadows NR: Kingfisher (Christina Jones) * Stratford, Olympic Park: Cetti's Warbler, Peregrine, c75 House Martin, 5 Sand Martin (Stuart Fisher). Also 1-2 Swifts, Kingfisher, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). * Swanscombe Marshes: Bearded Tit (heard), Chiffchaff, 6 Common Sandpiper, Green Woodpecker, Kestrel, Reed Warbler, 4 Stonechat (family group), juv Yellow-legged Gull (Broadness Pt) ''Please sign and share the petition to save this excellent site from the 'London Paramount' theme park development, thank you: ''https://you.38degrees.org.uk/petitions/save-swanscombe-marshes-say-no-to-london-paramount (Peter Beckenham) * Victoria Park: '''2 Pied Flycatchers '''Sunken Garden (Brian Gee) * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, Peregrine Falcon, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 7 Lesser Whitehtroat, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 5 Willow Warbler, Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 2 Pochard, 7 Little Grebe, Yellow-legged Gull (1st winter again), 3 Meadow Pipit, Linnet (Wanstead Birders) * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Little Egret south, c30 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c15 Blackcap, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Green Woodpecker heard, c100 Goldfinch & 2 Linnet. (David Lindo) '''Friday 7th August 2015 *Blackwall Beach (below 02): 2 Peregrine (ad female, juv. male) 2 Oystercatcher, 14 Yellow-legged Gulls (4 ads, 1 near ad, 2 2cy, 1 3cy, 6 juveniles) 1 ad Common Gull, 6 Common Tern, 3 House Martin, 2 Grey wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 1 Sedge Warbler (N P Senior) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Egret, 5 Lapwing, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Tern (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Claybury Park: 1-2 Nuthatches, Sparrowhawk, 2 Blackcaps, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Jays (Alan Hobson). * Denham A40: 4 Buzzard 2 x 2, Little Egret, 2 Red Kite, Hobby fast through (Dan Pinkham) * Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Cormorant low s. 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Beautiful Demoiselle, 1 Azure Damselfly, 7 Common Darter (5 m. 2 f.) (Neil Batten) * Frays Farm Meadows: Barn Owl, 10 Swallow roost, Sedge Warbler group numbers 5, 3 Buzzard areas calling, Grasshopper Warbler heard, Sparrowhawk over and away, Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler on exit (Dan Pinkham) * Greenwich clocktower: 1 Peregrine 2045, used to be regular Kestrel perch (Mike Paice) *Jubilee Road, Stepney: 1 Spotted Flycatcher & 1 Willow Warbler, at least 100 House Martin roosting nr Shadwell station (Rob Martin immigrant from Norwich) * Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 3 Sparrowhawk (2 juv getting flying lessons from mum), 4+ Green Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, 7 Swift, 2 Common Darter (Charlie Farrell) * Rainham Marshes: 5 Golden Plover (Aveley Bay), 3 Whimbrel, 50 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wood Sandpiper, 6 Greenshank, 5 Dunlin, 1 Wigeon (eclipse male) (Fraser Simpson). * Staines Reservoirs: 3 Ruff all juvs and 1 Dunlin ad on causeway of S basin. 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper on W bank of S basin. Interestingly 2 were feeding on grass verges.1 Redshank on N basin. (Franko J Maroevic) *Thames Barrier Park: 4 Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Dunlin, 8 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 ads, 1 2cy, 5 juvs.), 2 Common Gull (ad & juv.), 7 Common Tern (4 juvs.) 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaffs, 18 Linnet (N P Senior) *Tower Bridge: 1 Common Sandpiper on south shore. (P.Angus) *Trent Park: 6 Blackcap, Green woodpecker, 5 Goldfinch, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Mandarin ( Duck), Rook, Garden Warbler, Holly Blue.( Pete Lowman). * Walthamstow: Waterworks N.R. 2 Teal, first of Autumn. 2 Lesser Whitethroat amongst a Warbler flock. Lockwood: Peregrine, Hobby, 10+ Common Sandpipers, 3 Black-tailed Godwit flew South c.12:30. (2 more? on High Maynard c.16:00) Northern Wheatear, Lapwing over East Warwick and another Common Sandpiper. A few Swifts. (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw -reportedly, Jonathan Nasir); earlier 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, 2 Garden Warblers alongside No. 1; 2 further Garden Warblers at the bottom of West Warwick (Adam Winstanley). * Wanstead Flats: 2 Reed Warbler, 5 Willow Warbler, 10 + Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Garden Warbler, 20 + House Martin, no Swift, 3 Meadow Pipit (one carrying food), 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall, 6 Little Grebe, 2 Linnet (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Dan Hennessy), Jersey Tiger and Brown Argus (Dan Hennessy) * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 fem Kestrel, 1 Meadow Pipit, 6+ Whitethroat (mainly juvs), 5 Blackcap, 1 Green Woodpecker (juv), Swift (heard only), c120 Goldfinch, 2 Linnet. 1 Comon Hawker, 1 Jersey Tiger Moth (Charlie Farrell)Common Hawker would be a major rarity in the London area; suspect a misidentified Migrant or Southern Hawker (Neil Anderson LNHS dragonfly recorder) * Wraysbury GP: Oystercacther (C Lamsdell) Thursday 6th August 2015 * Alexandra Park: 5+ Swifts, 5 Chiffchaff 1730 (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing & Dunlin (Andrew Self) * Brookmill Park: Green Woodpecke'''r (heard calling, only the 2nd record for this site) Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Chorleywood, Amersham road, Red Kites and one very flat '''Polecat in the gutter just past St Clement Danes school (Richard Francis). Wow, did you get a photo, if yes can you upload it onto this site (Mike Paice)Picture is up, but specimen quite worn compared to other day (RF). Thanks a lot it is just on the edge of known distribution, I looked up the National Polecat survey of Vincent Wildlife Trust (MP) * Deptford St Paul's Church: 2 Peregrine adult m and f on spire, f with red coded ring on left tarsus, and plucking probable feral pigeon prey (see photo). Likely the same pair seen here 17/10/2014. Also 2 Swifts SE (Mike Paice) * Ewell Village: Little Egret reported at Lower Mill early a.m. by competent third party, viewed from 20-30 feet away. Bird was feeding in Hogsmill river (Neil Batten). * Gallions Reach: 30+ Arctic Tern (KJMcmanus) * Greenwich Peninsula Enderby's Wharf: 1 adult Common Gull with 86 Black-headed Gulls on barge (Mike Paice). * London Wetland Centre: 1 Cuckoo, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Snipe (WWT website) , 3 Mandarin ducklings (not seen by me), 2 additional Snipe on main lake, 2 fledgling Common Tern (making 4 this season) (Martin Honey) *Millharbour E14 rooftop skywatch: 2 Peregrine, 3 Arctic Tern E, 17 Swift W/SW, 12 Swallows S/SW, 2 Sand Martin S (N P Senior) *Regent's Park: 6 Swifts, Lesser Whitethroat, C. Whitethroat, 3 Garden Warblers, 8 Blackcaps, 4 Willow Warblers, 2 Nuthatch's (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 3 Water Rails calling, 1f Kingfisher, juv Stonechat with female near Pen Ponds, 5 C. Whitethroats in bracken (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park, Woodford Bridge: Kestrel (Alan Hobson). *Swanley Park : Mandarin (m), new brood of 4 Mallard ducklings, Moorhen 10+ including 5 well grown chicks (a record breeding success), Heron, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Hobby over, Tawny Owl calling 22.00 (Andy Meaton) *Totteridge Valley: Little Owl, Garden Warbler, 12 Swallow, House Martin (John Colmans). *Trent Park: 60 Goldfinch, 2 Kestrel ( one of which was a ground feeding Juv which with wings hunched forward and head down ran along the ground finding bugs..very interesting and amusing to observe). 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow, Mandarin. ( Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (north side): 3 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher 7.30-8.30 am (David Callahan). *Wanstead Flats: 10 + Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 10 + Swift, 10 + House Martin, Swallow, Reed Bunting, 2 Common Gull, 1st winter Yellow-Legged Gull, 4 Pochard, Little Grebe with 2 young, 4 Kestrel, 2 Meadow Pipit, 12 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft/Dan Hennesssy/Bob Vaughan/Jono Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 15 + Swift, 2 House Martin, Buzzard, Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, Little Egret, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Pochard, 3 Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wembley: Red Kite over Barn Hill area at 16:15 (Joe Taylor). Wednesday 5th August 2015 * Alexandra Park: 2 Willow Warblers 0700 cricket scrub and between platforms 2&3 (Bob Watts) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 3 Stock Dove, Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Ewell Village: 3 Common Swift, 3 Grey Heron, 23 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten). * London Wetland Centre: 18 Teal, 2 Common Tern juveniles, 2 Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, Redshank (WWT website) Brown Argus by bridge near Peacock Tower (am). (Ian Grant) * Trent Park: 7 Goldfinch, 5 Common Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 L B B Gull. ( Pete Lowman). * Tyttenhanger GPs: Black-tailed Godwit, '''Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroat, 19 Common Tern, Kingfisher, 3 Red Kite, 3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Buzzard. (Steve Blake) * Walthamstow Res: East Warwick, Little Ringed Plover. West Warwick, '''Pied Flycatcher, Garden Warbler at South end in bushes by stream with warbler flock. (Jonathan Nasir, Paul Whiteman). Also pr Sparrowhawk, c30 Linnets. 3 Reed Warblers; Lockwood: 6 Dunlin, 6+ Common Sandpipers, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 juv Whitethroat (Lol Bodini). * Worcester Park:Whinchat, 2 Peregrine Falcons(Bob Smith) * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Garden Warbler, c15 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c10 Blackcap, 3 calling Chiffchaff, c20 Swift, 1 juv Green Woodpecker & c80 Goldfinch. Plus 1 Jersey Tiger Moth. (Charlie Farrell, David Lindo & Roy Nuttall) Tuesday 4th August 2015 *Alexandra Park: 55 Black-headed Gulls including juvenile also subadult Common Gull Filter Beds roof Wood Green Res 1730 (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Dunlin, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, Egyptian Goose, 5 Common Tern, Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Grebe, 17+ Swift, 2+ House Martin. (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell Village: Singing Blackcap at The Lower Mill (Neil Batten). *Greenford UB6: Slow flapping Buzzard mobbed by Crow at 6.30 (Neil Anderson) *Grovelands Park: 2 Shoveler eclipse drake and female (Robert Callf) *Purfleet: 62 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Whimbrel between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Barn Owls, 30+ Black-tailed Godwits, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (across river), half a dozen Little Egrets, 5 Dunlin, Oystercatcher (across river), around 50 Lapwings, a dozen Shelducks (adults and juveniles), Green Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Rye Meads: Greenshank (Herts website) *Wanstead Flats: Peregrine Falcon, 4-5 Kestrel, 3 Meadow Pipit, 3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow, 15 + House Martin, 6 Swift, 2 Gadwall, 4 Pochard, 4 Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Grebe, Purple Hairstreaks (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Green Sandpiper over, Gadwall, Hobby (Dan Hennessy) *Worcester Park:Whinchat and influx of Pied Wagtails(10) on horse fields(Bob Smith) Monday 3rd August 2015 * Alexandra Park: 8+ Swift 0700 (Bob Watts) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Chelsea Bridge Wharf: Peregrine hunting along river, Grey Wagtail, Southern Hawker (Neil Anderson) * Greenwich Peninsula (by dome): striking hybrid goose presumably Canada x Greylag (see photos) with Canada Geese, Peregrine on Dome strut, 2 Egyption Geese flew past (Mike Paice) * Lewisham: Peregrine southwards over bus station at 15:35 (Martin Stevens) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Common Tern over Eagle early am,Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Great crested Grebe, 8 Chiffchaff (Stuart Fisher) * Lonsdale road reservoir; 1 Turtle dove, 1 common sandpipergordon * Millwall Docks: Great Crested Grebe pair + 1 fully grown juv. and sitting again on 1 egg, 2 juvenile Peregrines, 3 Common Terns, 1 juv. Yellow-legged Gull, 9 House Martins (N P Senior) * Motspur Park: 2 Peregrine falcons on gas holder, 30 Swifts (Bob Smith) * Purfleet: 2 Avocet in the evening between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Wanstead Flats: 100 + Swift moving ssw, 10 + House Martin, Sand Martin, Swallow, 4-5 Willow Warbler, 1-2 Hobby (one with prey), Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, Common Snipe, Tern sp heading north, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull, 100 + Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, 10 + Lesser Black-backed Gull (3 first winter), 5 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 40 + Swift in 10 minutes going south over Heronry (Dan Hennessy) * Westbourne Park Station; Starling roost(c.40 birds) in a row of Leylandii trees disturbed by(hunting?)Herring Gull.(F.O'Sullivan) Sunday 2nd August 2015 * Alexandra Park: Hobby hunting 1230 disturbing flock of feral pigeons (Bob Watts) * Blackheath (SE), pair Red Kite soaring high * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper & Peregrine (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Canons Farm: Wood Warbler (Twitter) * Creekmouth: Peregrine (Barry Jones) * Crossness Reserve and Foreshore: 3 Little Egret, 8 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 8 Shelduck, 4 Commnon Tern, Yellow-legged Gull, 36 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Green Woodpecker, 4 Sand Martin, Barn Owl, plus Water Vole (Ralph Todd) * Eaton Park Road, N13: Common Buzzard circling high and drifting NE at 14:05 (Katy McGilvray) * Gallions Reach: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Dunlin, 5 Common Sandpiper, 53 Swift. Gary A James & Paul Davis * Greenford UB6: Hummingbird Hawkmoth hovering around privet hedge down my road (3rd this year) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 2, 23 Teal, Hobby, Red Kite, 2 high migrant Heron E and SE, Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 flying juv Common Tern, juv Yellow legged Gull, 20 Swift, Grey Wagtail NW, 3 Swallow S/SW (R.Kaye) * Rainham RSPB: Wood Sandpiper, '''Green Sandpiper, 21 Black Tailed Godwit, 2 Common Snipe, 7 Dunlin, Whimbrel, 2 Marsh Harriers, 3 Swift and a Wigeon.(Dave Morrison) * Staines Reservoirs: 2 Goldeneye (Twitter) * Stanwell Moor: Little Egret, Hobby, Green Sandpiper and Cetti's Warbler (C Lamsdell) * Ten Acre Wood area : 2 Pheasant (young poult seen + male heard), Cormorant down on small pool (regular flyovers but first on deck here), 2 Red Kite sightings (1 or 2 birds), Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel,12 Stock Dove, 3 Swift, 3 Skylark, 6+ Swallow, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, family 4 Pied Wagtail, 12 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, calling Nuthatch, 6 + Reed Bunting, c70 Goldfinch,6 Linnet, Brown Argus (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Trent Park: Hobby, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff. ( Birding curtailed by an illegal rave in Rough Lot) ( Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2+ Common Sandpiper (reportedly 8 earlier) on W Warwick; Whimbrel on grassy bank & '''Great White Egret south over High Maynard (Phil Bull) what time was the GWE and was it low or high? Most of the locals still needing it! Apologies! The GWE flew over the south end of High Maynard quite low, looking as if it might settle on one of the numbered reservoirs at approx 5:35. I didn't have time to try to relocate the bird myself but I also put the sighting on Birdguides and gave all the info to the warden on duty in case anyone wanted to try. Hopefully the bird will still be around tomorrow. For the record it was close enough and clear enough that I am certain of the ID: yellow bill, arched wings, black feet and large size all very visible.. Much appreciated (PW) *Wanstead Flats: 30 + House Martin, m Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Skylark (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft) * Waterworks NR: @100 swifts overhead, hobby chasing them, blackcaps, goldfinch, white throat, flock mixed tits. (S Huckle) * Wormwood Scrubs: c200 Swift hawking ants with a similiar number of Black-headed Gulls (David Lindo & Clare Evans) * Yeading Brook meadows: 10 Common Blue,5 Brown Argus, 2 Small Copper (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) Saturday 1st August 2015 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Dunlin, 4 Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Tern, 60+ Swift +60 later (Roy Beddard, John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall) * Brockwell Park: c. 70 Swift, 10 am (Tony Stones / Alan Wilkinson) * Clapham Common: Peregrine hunting round pond on Clapham Common Southside, 15.00pm (Tony Stones) * Gallions Reach: Whimbrel, 4 Curlew, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher (KJMcmanus) * Hackney Marshes: Shoveler (over), 20+ Swift at 20.00 (JW Davies) * London Wetland Centre: Shoveler brood down to 3, 2 Buzzard, juv Common Gull, 8 Swallow W, Six-belted Clearwing (R.Kaye) * Rainham Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper, 13 Greenshank, 19 Black-tailed Godwits, 2 Green Sandpipers, Ruff, 2 Hobby (Fraser Simpson-Twitter) * Strayfield Road, EN2: 20 Barn Swallow on overhead wire (Robert Callf) * Swanscombe Marsh: Little Egret, 19 Lapwing, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, Bearded Tit; also Grey Seal, 4 Jersey Tiger & Wall butterfly (Andrew Self) * Wanstead Flats: Little Owl, Siskin, Goldcrest (Tony Brown), 2-3 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, 6 + Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, Swallow, 14 + House Martin, 10 + Swift, Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 singing Skylark, Nuthatch, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders) * Wanstead Park: 5 Lesser Whitethroat (family), 2 Kestrel, 3-5 Sparrowhawk (including young), 3 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Swallow, 10 + House Martin, 20 + Swift, Grass Snake (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger/James Heal) * Waterworks NR: grass snake eating frog, kestrel, 15+ swift. (S Huckle) * Wraysbury GP: Hobby and Redstart (C Lamsdell) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}